Mine
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Steter. Oneshot. "I don't think so, darling. You're mine. He's going to learn that you aren't his to have. I don't like the way he has been watching you." Peter breathed, as he kept making it impossible to focus on the severity of the situation.


**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Stiles, how long are you going to pretend like you're not staring at me? Honestly, you do this every time the two of us are stuck on research detail." Peter drawled. I looked up, as my jaw dropped. Did he really just say that?! It's Peter… of course he did. He wouldn't know what boundaries were, even if they punched him in the face.

"Oh, my _**God**_ … it's not like I'm _**trying**_ to! Okay?! If it was that easy to stop, I wouldn't be staring in the first place. Jesus, _**fuck**_ , Peter." I grumbled.

"Would you like to? Is that why you keep staring? I can smell the arousal on you, Stiles." Peter's eyes bore into mine and I let my gaze drop. _**Fuck**_. What have I gotten myself into? Fucking Peter. I scowled.

"Will you just let it go? We literally just started making progress on this sphinx. There seriously isn't time for this!" I snapped at him. He sighed. He knew that I was right.

"Fine, but if you think that I'm going to forget about this, you've got another thing coming, sweetheart." Peter agreed.

"Yeah, no surprise there, zombiewolf."

* * *

By some freaking miracle, we actually figured out how to take out the sphinx, with no help from Deaton. I don't think the guy is honestly capable of being helpful, without being annoyingly cryptic.

* * *

I dropped my things on the floor, before falling face-first onto my bed. I didn't even bother to turn on the light. I'm exhausted and I know my dad won't be home until the morning.

"Are you ready to continue our conversation, darling?" Peter's voice sounded from behind me. I jumped and started to fall from the bed, but his hands gripped my hips and steadied me. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine and I forgot how to breathe. I clung to Peter and kissed him back. I don't care if this is only a game to him; I want this. _**God**_ , I want this.

He bit my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned against him. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down – not hard enough to turn me – hard enough to mark me. I grunted and struggled to stay still. His nails dragged across my hipbones. I rolled my hips against his.

Peter unbuttoned my jeans and slipped a hand inside. I took a shaky breath. He pulled me up just enough to pull off my jacket and tee shirt. He pulled off his own, before pinning me to my bed. I hissed as he kissed me like his life depended on it.

"Stiles? You here?" Theo's voice traveled through my otherwise empty house. I struggled against Peter, but he seemed determined not to stop his ministrations. What the hell is Theo doing here?!

"I don't think so, darling. You're mine. He's going to learn that you aren't his to have. I don't like the way he has been watching you." Peter breathed, as he kept making it impossible to focus on the severity of the situation. I rolled my eyes. "No, the irony isn't lost on me."

"Stiles? I just wanted to say thank you for all your hard work today… We owe you." Theo's voice was right outside my room. I hear him. Doesn't he realize that Peter's here? Peter moved his hand in my underwear and moved his mouth from mine, again.

"Fuck," I moaned, unable to stop myself. He started stroking me and I slammed my mouth against him. His tongue invaded my mouth and I no longer cared that Theo was right outside the door.

"Stiles, what are you – oh." Theo's voice trailed off, as the door opened.

"He's busy, so I'll ask you to kindly fuck off." Peter smirked. Before Theo could argue, I whined.

"Please Peter, I need you." I begged.

"Of course, kitten, anything for you." He promised. He kissed me and I thought my heart stopped. "I'm going to take you apart again and again, until the only name you remember is mine."

"I should go." Theo said, lamely.

"You should." Peter agreed. "He's mine. Mine. My mate. I don't want to see you near him again." Peter growled at him and shifted into his beta form. It just made it that much hotter for me. Peter bared his teeth and I offered my neck to him in submission.

"Yours, Peter, I'm only yours. You're my mate." I echoed his words back to him.

"Mine."


End file.
